poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 3/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 3. (Fade to what appears to be a pawn shop owned by Jessie (Team Rocket). The heroes enter the pawn shop and look around. There are a bunch of old items everywhere as they enter the office. We hear a clock ticking as the heroes walk over to the desk. Mario stops by the telephone and looks at the clock. Peach walks over to a book) Peach: (Whispering) Guys, look, a Pokémon trainer's book. (Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi come over and open the book) Luigi: Hmm, I wonder what's in it? Peach: (Gasp) It must be Misty's! Mario: Then, uh, then I think she's gotta be here. (The clock appears to be a cuckoo clock as a Pidgey comes out and cuckoos. This startled the heroes as Mario trips over a cotton ball and gets a little ball of cotton on his rear-end. The others laugh) Mario: Guys? What's so funny? Yoshi: That white ball, you like a rabbit. (Laughs) (Peach walks over to Mario) Peach: Here, let me get this off of you. (She removes the cotton ball off of Mario) There, that's better. (Suddenly, the phone rang. It startles the heroes as they ran for cover. Mario hides in a drawer, but the others hide between a case of books) Toad: Mario, over here! Mario: Shh! Stay down. Somebody's coming. (The phone continues ringing as Jessie enters the office) Jessie: (Scoffs) Whoever could be ringing at this time of the night? (Picks up the phone) Hello? Jessie's Pawn Shop Boutique. James: (Over phone) Hello, Jessie. Jessie: (Gasps) James! Don't tell me, James. Let me guess. You found it! (Laughing) You've found the diamond! (James mutters over the phone) Jessie: Give you time? You bungler! You have been down there for three months. (The heroes watch as Jessie talks over the phone) Mario: (Whispers) It's Jessie of Team Rocket. (James continues muttering over the phone) Jessie: Bottles? What bottles? You caught Misty sending messages in bottles? You blundering fool! Can't you control a little girl? Shut up! (She slams her fist on the desk, which made Mario jump and fall back) Jessie: I am taking the next flight down to Devil's Bayou. (She hangs up the phone. She slams so hard, the books fall as Peach and the others ducked. Jessie gets out a suitcase, opens it and walks away) Peach: Oh, no. This is terrible. We've got to go with her. Mario: (Whispering) Yeah. Come on, guys. In the suitcase. (Mario quickly climbs into the suitcase. Jessie then comes back with a bunch of clothes in her arms. Peach and the others tried to follow Mario, but they see Jessie and they hide. Jessie scoffs and mutters as she stuffs the clothes inside the suitcase) Jessie: Leave them for a few weeks and... (Scoffs as she puts on her coat) (Peach and the others head over to the suitcase, and tried to get in, as Mario tried to help. But they hide again as Jessie tried to close the suitcase) Jessie: Oh, why won't this stupid thing close? (She successfully closes the suitcase by sitting on it. Then she carries her suitcase as Peach and the others tried to hang on. But they lose their grip and fall. Jessie gets in her car as the heroes catch up with her. She starts the engine and drives her car out on the road. Meanwhile, Peach and the others unlock the suitcase and reunite with Mario. Jessie drives by a garbage truck) Jessie: Out of my way, you road hog! (She sees that she is heading for a "Road Closed" sign. She tries to stop, but she crashes through the sign and into an unfinished pavement she is forced to get through. The heroes hang on, because the road is bumpy. As Jessie's car turns on a curb, the door slides open and her suitcase falls out and scatters clothes. She drives out far into the road, as the heroes watch. Mario looks down in dismay) (Fade to black) (We are now at an airport as we hear a female voice over P.A.) Woman Over P.A.: All passengers please report for flight 614. Mario: Come on, guys, hurry. Team Rocket could be down at the Devil's Bayou by now. Luigi: All right, we're coming, bro. Peach: Oh, I'm sorry, but a lady does have to pack a few things, you know? Yoshi: I always have to pack some snacks when we go on an adventure. Toad: Yeah, I agree with that too. (They pass various Pokémon trainers with their Pokémon) Woman Over P.A.: Will Mr. Jenkins report to the ticket counter, please? (The heroes get on an escalator. We then see a helicopter-like airplane coming down for a landing) Woman Over P.A.: All passengers, please report for flight 614. Now departing. (The heroes get off the escalator and head over to the Albatross Air Service Station. They go inside the office and put their luggage down) Mario: Okay, let's see. Flight leaves... 6:45. Oh, mama mia. We missed the flight. Uh, guys, if you hadn't... Peach: Oh, come on. You worry too much. You know that flights are always late. (They hear a voice over the microphone) ???: Albatross flight 13 to tower. Albatross 13. Peach: Now what did I tell you? We are lucky, Mario. Mario: Luck? Flight 13? Luigi: Uh, maybe we'd better take the train. ???: Wake up! Dab-drat it, somebody answer down there! Get off the dime! Hello? Hello? Is anybody down there? (Mario walks up to the microphone) Mario: Uh, hello? ???: Where have you been? Oh, you lazy knucklehead. Mario: Well, we just got here, sir. Uh, see, my co-agents insisted on packing their, um... ???: Look, bud. Am I clear to land? Traffic up here is thicker than... (A helicopter is heard over the microphone which blows away Mario) ???: Hey! Whoa, whoa! Dab-blast, you dirty road hog! You crazy...! (Mario heads over to the volume and tries turning it up) ???: Look. What is... You stupid lug-headed....! (The voice gets louder as Mario turns it down) Peach: Uh, what did he say, Mario? Mario: I wouldn't dare repeat it. Toad: Just give him the permission to land. (Mario turns up the tuner) Mario: Uh, Captain? You, uh, you have our permission to land. ???: Well, it's about time, bud. Yoshi: Look! There he is! Out the window! (Mario heads over to the window as the others look. There's a helicopter flying and it is piloted by the Genie) Peach: Doesn't he drive his copter well? And you wanted to take the train, don't you, Luigi? Mario: Yeah, Luigi. Why would you wanna take the train? Yoshi: Flights are better than trains. You're not a 'fraidy cat, are ya? Toad: Well, are ya? Luigi: 'Fraidy cat? Uh, it was just, uh... No, I like trains. I mean they serve, uh, Roquefort, uh... (The helicopter comes down the wrong way) Mario: (Gasp) Pull up! Pull up! (The Genie pulls his copter up and then lands with a screeching halt. The heroes quickly head to the copter. The Genie hums the "Air Force Song" as he comes out of the copter) Mario: Uh, are you hurt, sir? Genie: Nope. This is one of my better landings, bud. Mario: Oh, great. (To the others) Come on, guys. We're gonna take the train. Luigi: (Whispering) Yeah, we'll play it safe. Genie: Train? Safe? Huh! Listen here, buster. I'm as fit as a fiddle. Peach: And you look simply wonderful, Captain. Genie: Oh, shucks. Just call me Genie, ma'am. Mario: Thanks. But, listen, Mr. Genie. It's most important that we get to Devil's Bayou. Genie: Well, now will you just keep your shirt on? (Pats Mario on the head) Flight 13 hits the wild blue yonder in five minutes. (He hums the "Air Force Song" as he goes to get his copter ready. Fade to the heroes entering the Genie's helicopter by going up a ramp stairway) Mario: Eight, nine, ten, eleven... (Reaches the top) Twelve... Oh, no. There are 13 steps on this ramp. Peach: (Chuckles) Well, why don't you jump the last one? (Mario takes his last step with a jump as the others followed him) Genie: (Clears throat) Attention, this is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard, folks. Fasten your seat belts. No smoking. Just sit back and leave the driving to me. (Laughs) Peanuts, anyone? Yoshi: Oh, I'll take them! Genie: Okay, here you go! (He tosses the bag of peanuts to Yoshi) Yoshi: Thanks, Mr. Genie, you're the best! Luigi: You ready for an adventure, Toad? Toad: Yeah, I sure am! Mario: (To Peach) Peach, be sure it's fastened good and tight. (Puts on his seat belt) Peach: I can't. It'll wrinkle up my dress. Genie: (To Mario) Say, bud. Read the checklist to me. Mario: Oh. Oh, yeah. Goggles down. Genie: Check. Mario: Wing flaps down. Genie: Check. Mario: Tail feathers. Genie: Hey, wait a minute. Helicopters don't have tail feathers! Mario: Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, tail of the copter. Genie: Yeah, double check. Mario: (Reading) "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again." Genie: And here we go! (The Genie fires up the copter as it heads to the railway) Luigi: I sure wish we'd have taken the train. (The copter gets closer to the railway as the Air Force Song music plays. It falls, but the blades start spinning) Peach: Ooh, I just love takeoffs! Mario: Yeah! Luigi: Uh-oh, I think I'm gonna be sick! (Everyone hangs on as the copter goes down fast and Luigi trembles with fear. Then the copter starts flying through the city) Toad: Wow, Captain, you fly really great! Yoshi: That's just like being a roller coaster! (The copter passes by a traffic light which turns red) Mario: He just went through a red light. Peach: Oh, I do that all the time, darling. Now, come on. (Kisses Mario on the cheek) Stop worrying. (Mario smiles as he chuckles) (The Genie's copter is flying very high over the city until it flies over the boats) (Tomorrow Is Another Day plays) Come along Will there be sunshine shinin' Will we find a silver linin' Come along Sing a song When today becomes tomorrow We will find joy or sorrow Sing a song Is it wrong To put all our hopes together And wish for somethin' better Is it wrong To be loved To face the future with another Who means more than any other Is to be loved (The copter goes through a rainstorm) We'll paint the gray clouds With pretty rainbow hues And we'll brush the gloom away And save it for a rainy day Rainy day Oh, today (The copter flies past a rainbow. Night fades in, as we see lights glow in the city) If troubles cast a shadow And shadows make the sun afraid To stay But it's okay Cause there'll be sunshine shinin And we'll find a silver linin' Another day Mario: (Looking at a book with his flashlight) Uh, listen to this. It says here, Devil's Bayou is uncharted and hazardous. Each day's operations... Peach: Mmm, interesting. Mario: ...must be.... Peach: Eh, good night, Mario. Luigi: (Sighs) (In Melman's voice) It is getting late. I guess I'm gonna... (Snores) Toad: Me, too. (Snores) Yoshi: (Sleepily) Remind me to order pizza. (Snores) Mario: ...planned with...care and... (Mario sees that Peach and the others are already sleep. Mario puts his arm around Peach) Tomorrow is another day Mario: Good night, guys. Good night, Peach. (The Genie's copter continues flying in the night sky) How I hope you'll always stay (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes